


Velvet Revolution

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: The bomb of the season is a velvet revolution.A Tess Mercer character vid.
Kudos: 1





	Velvet Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: Instead of doing all of the VidUKon stuff I have pending, I've done this. I'm a bad, bad girl. *eg*

**Song:** Velvet Revolution  
 **Artist:** Tori Amos  
 **Fandom:** Smallville  
 **Character:** Tess Mercer  
 **Summary:** _The bomb of the season is a velvet revolution._  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Season 8 episodes 1 through 7.

[Velvet Revolution, 39MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lgdln740l8.wmv).   
[Velvet Revolution, 25MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4djzef6i5q.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming:** You can find this vid at **YouTube** here: [Velvet Revolution](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNULpMZdFho).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/168839.html).


End file.
